Codename: CREATOR
by AstrologicalWisdom
Summary: After discovering a strange woman in an abandoned laboratory, aspiring scientist Jonathan Card is tasked with the responsibility of protecting and teaching a strange mutant only known as CREATOR. However, as he learns of her origins and of who is responsibly for creating her, his emotions are conflicted and his affection is tested in hopes of giving CREATOR a happy life.


_"Please proceed with caution. Also be careful. We aren't sure how old this residence is but there are surely a few fragile things here and there."_

 _Jonathan Card, a young and aspiring scientist and tactician, watched as the group of solders rammed their way through the large steel doors. As expected, they barely heard his warning. No one really cared what he had to say. He was lucky enough to even be accepted among the ranks of W.O.L.F; a well-known special force that focused on assisting and protecting people as well as mutants. A few mutants even joined them as well. It had only been a small hunch, but he could already feel something valuable was within these walls._

 _The large laboratory that seemed beyond inhabited was filled with piles of dust and damaged metallic parts. The place was a mess. From the looks of it the place was many years old as well. Who could have utilized this building and for what purpose? Jonathan began to watch the soldiers proceed with guns in hand. He decided to take the liberty of straying away from the group to explore a bit. Hopefully some valuable research or old lab notes were around somewhere. He couldn't help but peak at the archaic machinery._

 _"That model… That's nearly 20 years old…" He mumbled slightly. Well, the place wasn't as old as he hoped, but 20 years is still a pretty long time. He began to toy a bit with the large computer centered in the middle of the lab. As expected, nothing._

 _"It's a shame to see such a beautiful discovery be nearly useless…." He said before sighing slightly. He jumped slightly hearing what could only be steel falling and men yelling. Those brutes had knocked down another door! He quickly got up from the station and began to move towards the upper level of the lab._

 _"What are you doing? Don't you know you could be harming something very important?" He said before stopping in his tracks. The men began to gaze upon the seemingly endless room of large golden tubes nearly six feet tall. Many, if not all, were broken. Odd dried up spots could be seen on the steel floors. Were these tubes filled with something? What could it have been? Soon the men began to search unsure of what they were looking for. Jonathan began to explore as well but a bit deeper among the tubes. Before he knew it, he had wandered to a further and darker part of the facility._

 _"Gah… Where am I now?" He said with a small grunt. He then paused seeing a source of light. Someone had found him. "Hey thanks a lot for the li-."_

 _His jaw dropped almost instantly. It had not been a soldier who had shined a light on him. It seemed that among the loads of broken tubes and shards upon the ground, one tube was perfectly fine. Untouched to say the least. It's glow was almost blinding but soon it began to fade. Jonathan slowly moved towards it and placed his hands to clear away the caked dust. However, what he saw was beyond belief. A perfectly preserved female figure that appeared adult and unharmed. Was this a dead body? He soon saw the glow coming from her chest._

 _"Who… What.. Are you?"_

 _As if a reaction to his voice, the female began to open her eyes. He could feel his heart begin to race. He backed away a few steps before stopping. The two stared in fascination before Jonathan began to clear his throat._

 _"Hold on I'll get you out." He said before moving to the keypad of the tube. Soon the tube began to lower leaking gallons of mysterious liquids. Jonathan stumbled nearly being swept away from the movement. He quickly caught onto the girl as she fell from her suspension._

 _"It's alright I've got you. Hey, get over here!" He called out as troops began to approach. "She requires assistance right away."_

 _Soon a stretcher began to approach and the girl was gently placed. Jonathan removed his lab coat and laid it across her uncovered body. Oddly, she couldn't stop staring at him. It was a bit startling and confusing but who knows how long this persons been in that… Thing. He watched as she was carried off and soon began to follow after. Not exactly the find he was hoping for but who knows what this discovery could led._

 _Hours turned into days as Jonathan waited for word from the medical wing of the W.O.L.F headquarters. Lab work had slowed and soon he had found himself with nothing to do… Again. He sighed slightly before beginning to fiddle with his phone. He may had been a professional but still a guy who didn't mind blowing a few brain cells on meaningless mobile games. He relaxed a bit before hearing the door to his work place slam open._

 _"Card. You're needed in the medical wing."_

 _Wow, the chief looked terrible. Large scratches could be seen along his chest. Not too terrible but still a bit bad. Jonathan stood and quickly made his way out of the office. He soon found himself in the pure and clean medical wing. Once there, he didn't really know where he was needed._  
 _"Would have been nice if he told me where to go…"_

 _He paused as he heard yelling from down the hall and soon a man flying out of a room at a great force. Was he pushed? Jonathan quickly made his way down the large hallway until approaching the door. It had seemed that his newly discovered female had made her way up the wall and into a corner where she hissed violently to a group of doctors who seemed to be calling to her._

 _"You get down this instant!" One said as the other tried to reach her. She didn't approve of their rudeness. Raised her hand and swiped toward them creating an odd ball of light. Created within the ball were large shards that looked a lot like glass. The shards were launched at the doctors and luckily missed. The doctors began to back off. Jonathan groaned slightly began making his way in._

 _"Hey uh… Is everything ok?"_

 _One of the doctors glared at him. "Card. You bring this… Violent THING into our workplace and walk in as if everything's ok?! Ever since she woke up this morning, she's been neglecting us and attacking us with some odd… Well, we don't know what it is! We can't even approach her!"_

 _Jonathan bit his lip before looking to the girl. As expected, she stared back at him._

 _"Heya doll… Um.. How about coming down from there huh?... Eh.."_

 _Even when confronting his mother, Jonathan was terrible at talking to the opposite sex. However, as if she were calm, she began to leap from the ceiling and onto the floor. She made her way to Jonathan and stood before him continuously staring. She didn't move an inch. Jonathan looked around a bit avoid staring at her eyes or her unclothed body._

 _"Hehe… Wow that was pretty easy. Let's get something on you so you don't get sick or anything. Ok?"_

 _She didn't move an inch. Jonathan reached for the hospital gown and began to put it on her. He then sat down on the bed and soon she did as well. The doctors were puzzled._

 _"It's like… She's actually ok with you.." One of the doctors said. Jonathan smiled slightly._

 _"Well eh… Maybe she's grown accustomed to me. I was the one who spotted her. She probably just hasn't gotten use to other faces yet." Jonathan said before the girl placed her hands on his face. She gently moved her hands along his skin until taking a hold of his glasses. She quickly snatched them and began to examine them. He couldn't help but laugh._

 _"I wish we had a name for ya… Or at least wish you could tell us what your name is… What are you guys calling her for now?" Jonathan said as she began to explore his hair and neck. He laughed slightly._

 _"For now, Creator Mutant." One of the doctors said. "Unfortunately we will not be able to properly name her until we can at least examine her. From the looks of it Card, you'll probably have to stay around longer._


End file.
